Samantha Sunday
by Destielforever2016
Summary: This story is about a detective, named Samantha Sunday who loses her wife, Cassandra, who is a retired army vetern in a home invasion, leaving her alone to take care of their adopted daughter, Ariella by herself, along with the help of her family. A killer is on the loose, and her partner is hiding secrets. could those secrets be connected to the murder of Cassandra Sunday?


**ONE**

It's Monday morning and Detective March is sitting at her desk doing paperwork and the phone rings. She writes the information down and recognizes the address. She thinks to herself.

This can't be good.

The world was dripping in red and it was everywhere. Dripping down the walls, and onto the carpet, ruining it. The smell of iron in the air confirmed it was blood. Whose blood was the question on everyone's mind. Who died here and why? What was the purpose of taking someone's life? Was it for their own sick game? For money? For fame? For fun? So many questions and not enough answers. Detective March was inside and had all these questions and more but there were no answers. No evidence, nothing to track the killer with. Detective March sighed, she needed more time. Outside, Sirens, flashing lights of red and blue wash over the buildings. Too much noise. There's smoke, dark, suffocating smoke rising from the apartment building across the street, the flames extinguished. Big red fire trucks, and firefighters in their gear with their oxygen tanks strapped to their backs. I stood in the back with the rest of the crowd, watching everything happen. I called my family to inform them of this terrible event, they arrived soon after. Police officers and firefighters littered the streets, barricading the onlookers from wandering around the crime scene.

"Samantha?" My mother says quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder, her brown eyes boring into my blue ones. "Are you okay?"  
I shook my head. No, no I wasn't. I wasn't okay, and I'm not sure I would ever be okay again. My father squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be okay Sam. I'm sure it will."

How does he know that? How does he know it will be okay? Why tell me something like that?

I looked at him and asked, "How can you be so sure…how do you know…?" I heard a whimper and looked down, it was my dog, Jam. She was pawing at me, trying to get my attention. I picked her up and scratched behind her ears. She licked my face, her slimy dog tongue slobber getting all over my face. I laugh as I look at her, her eyes wide and bright.

"I love you too Jam. I love you too my sweet girl." I said as I held her. Someone else put their hand on me. I look, it's my sister. She looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Will you be okay Sam?" She asks.

"I don't know Carol. I don't know."

Flashing lights. Sounded like cameras. The press. Ugh. Did they even care about decency?

I was a cop or rather I was a detective. Yeah but this happened while I was off duty, at my own home. Blood had been everywhere. The killer had gotten away. I saw what he looked like. I remembered what he sounded like, what he smelled like, I remember everything. There was just one problem. No one must know what I know or he'd come after my family and then he'd come after me.

An officer comes over to us.

"Are you the Sunday family?"

I nod. "Yes, yes we are."

"Detective Sunday, I am sorry this happened to you and your family." The officer said.

"We appreciate your concern Officer Brunswick."

Brunswick nods. "I have to ask you questions, you know the drill."

Right. Questions. Here we go.

"Ask your questions."

The officer looked up at me. "Right." He looked at his pad.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not much."

"Not much?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay…" He says and writes that down.

"Did you see anyone?"

"I didn't see a face. He was wearing a mask."

"Mask…Okay. Were you close with the victim?"

"She was…" I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. "She was my roommate." There was no need to tell him more than that about Cassandra.

Cassandra. She was not just my roommate, she was my best friend, my teacher, the one I told my deepest secrets to. She had the greenest eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Her laugh was contagious, and her smile lit up the whole room. Now she's being taken away in a body bag in the back of a coroner's van. I feel lost and alone. She was my world, and now…she's gone.

"Detective? Detective? Are you okay?" Brunswick asked. I blinked, and looked around. It was mid-day and though it was hot and muggy, I felt cold, and it send shivers down my spine. I wiped my face, not realizing I had been crying, and I wiped the tears that were running down my face with the napkin someone had given me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Brunswick asked again.

I nod. "I'm fine…"

"Do you have a place that you can stay while we investigate your roommate's death?"

"I can stay with my sister…"

I stare off into the distance, remembering my happiest moment with Cassandra. I called her Casse and she hated it, but she never told me to stop. I snuck a quick kiss with her, and then pulled away. We were in public after all. Someone made a comment about how close we were for being roommates. We said,

"Of course, We're best friends."

When they walked away, we giggled. We hadn't lied. She was my best friend, and my wife. That snapped me out of my memory. The word "was" turned my blood to ice.

"Brunswick. Can I tell you something secret?"

"Yes, anything?"

"I'll tell you but you need to tell no one else, promise me that. Take me to the station and I'll tell you."

Brunswick looked at me for a moment, and then nods. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna go to the station, you guys wait for me at the house."

Three heads nod slowly and then I get into the patrol car, and we head to the station, Brunswick turns on his siren and traffic moves out of the way for us. Not even a few minutes later, we arrived. Brunswick led me into an interrogation room and offered me a chair. I sat down, and he sat down.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
I took a deep breath. "Cassandra wasn't just my roommate. She was…"  
"Yes…go on… it's okay, no one else is listening."

"She was my wife too…" I said.

Brunswick blinked. "Your wife?"  
I nod.

"Oh. Well, um I'm very sorry for your loss." He didn't know what else to say. "And I also support you. Don't listen to other people. Okay?"

I nod. "I know. I will and thank you."

"I didn't know you were…"  
"You didn't know I was Lesbian, yeah I know. It's okay. Not a lot of people do, and I like to keep it that way please."

"Yes, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Would you mind taking me home now?"

"Oh, uh right. Yes, right this way." He led the way to his car. During the drive, I thought back to my wedding day. It was a beautiful day, and the priest was more than happy to wed us. He said that God loves all, and he wishes well for the both of us. The guests consisted of my parents, aunts, uncles, and my sister, and on the other side, it was Cassandra's family. We danced all night. It was the happiest day of our lives. Peace and prosperity. All that ended the moment she was dying in my arms when the robber shot her when she was protecting me. We had been married for six years. That night, we were watching Netflix and Cassandra was eating popcorn and talking animatedly, and I couldn't help but smile. This woman, she was mine. All mine and I had thought no one could take her from me. I was wrong. I was so very wrong. He had come in, and had a gun. Cassandra had gotten up to protect me. He told her to move and to give him everything we owned. She refused. He shot her, twice. She drops to the ground, her blood splatters on the wall. He takes her bracelet, and leaves, but not before telling me If I told the cops who he was, he'd come after me and my family next. I scream, and catch her before she falls and I carefully set her down. She looks at me, smiling, squeezing my hand. Her last words were,

"I love you Samantha Sunday and I always will, even as an angel…" and then she closes her eyes as she takes her last breath. I'm sobbing on the ground, holding her body. I call the cops. I tell them what happened. I couldn't stop crying. The police arrived and I screamed, as they took her away from me. I was shaking, sobbing. The other officers didn't know what to do.

They got me cleaned up and downstairs. I was placed in an ambulance, and someone wrapped a blanket around me. I couldn't get it out of my head. I watched her die. I watched that sicko kill her. She's dead because of him.

"Samantha." Brunswick's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I look at him. "Yeah?"

"They…took her to the morgue to do an autopsy, did you want to…see her?" He said, choosing his words carefully. I nod.

"Yeah…I do."

He nods and turn down the road. We arrive and park. We go inside. Brunswick tells the clerk, and they lead us down. He opens a door, that leads into a room. He opens one shaft. I walk over. I hold back a sob, covering my mouth. She was so…pale. Her green eyes were closed, never to open again. Her wedding ring was still on her finger.

"Cassandra…" I whispered. I suddenly felt dizzy and nearly collapsed. Both men went to my aid.

"Sam. Samantha. Speak to me. Are you alright?" Brunswick's voice was fading in and out, and then it went dark.

I woke up a while later to the sound of beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. I opened my eyes and I sat up.

"Where am I…?"

"You are in the hospital Mrs. Sunday. You fainted in the morgue. Was it because you saw your wife?"

"Maybe?"

"It appears you suffered trauma from watching your wife die…it may take a while for you to recover, but you can still work as long as you don't get reminded of what happened. Though I'm sure you'll be working the case. I am very sorry for your loss by the way. Just be careful."

"Thank you for your concern Doctor."

 **TWO**

I was released from the hospital the next day. I called my sister, and she came and picked me up. I got into her car. She hugged me tightly.

"Sam, oh my god. Are you okay? Why were you at the hospital?"

I hugged her back, before pulling away. "I went to see her at the morgue, and I had a fainting spell."

"Oh my god Sam. Why did you go there…?"

"I wanted to say goodbye. Once they let me know, we can have her funeral."

Carol squeezed me tightly. "I'm here for you. Okay? I'm here for you and I always will be, okay?"

I nod. "I know. I know you are."

"How about we get out of here and get some breakfast?"

I nod. "That sounds like a plan."

"Alright. Let's go. Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere. I'm starving."

Carol laughed. "You are always hungry."

"Food is good. Can you blame me?"

Carol laughed again. "No. I can't. You're right."

The rest of the ride was quiet, besides the radio. I heard a familiar tune come on and I changed the station quickly. I looked out of the window, blinking back tears. That song, it was our song. The song we danced to on our wedding day. It was called Love comes in many ways. It was by Hannah bell Jameson, which when we met, we found out she was both our favorite. We always danced around the living room when it came on. We were both in love with my dog Jam. She slept in between us. Six years ago, we had adopted a little girl. The adoption organizer said there had been a little girl who had wanted to have two mommies. Her name was Ariella and we spent the entire day with her and she loved both of us. She had become close with Cassandra. How was How was she going to live with this? How was I going to live without my best friend, who later became my wife? Ariella was even at our wedding. That was six years ago when we got married. She had been living with us, but she was asleep when it happened but she stayed in her room like we had taught her. When she came out, an Officer had brought her down to me. I let her go with my parents after they came, and when I went to the station, they took her with them to their house.

"We should pick up Ariella from our parents' house. She'll want to see me."

Carol nodded. "Yeah. We should pick her up and bring her with us. It'll be a girl's day. We should make it as fun as possible. I also think that you both should see a therapist, you know to help cope with the loss."

I nod, not saying anything. "Yeah, that could help especially with Ariella. She's going to need help coping." I sighed. "And so am I. Are there any same sex couple loss therapists anywhere in Orlando?"

"Yeah. I contacted one today for you. I thought it would help."

"Thanks Carol. I really appreciate it." I looked at her. She smiles and keeps driving. We arrive at our parent's house. A little girl comes running out of the house.

"Mama! Mama!" She runs into my arms as I get out of the car. I smile down at her. "Hey Baby. How's my little angel?"

"I'm doing okay…I miss mommy though." I picked her up. "I miss her too baby. I miss her too." I said, trying not to cry. I snuggled her, and she laid on my shoulder. I held her, never wanting to let go.

"Ariella. Do you want to go to lunch with Mama and Aunt Carol?"

"Yeah Mama. I would like to. I want to stay with you."

"And you will baby. You will."

My beeper rang, and I set Ariella down. "You go play with Aunt Carol for a little bit okay baby?"

"Okay Mama." Ariella said, and went off with Carol. I picked up the call. "This is Samantha."

"Sam. Oh my god. Are you okay?" It was my partner Linda March. Her voice was quavering. "Is Ariella okay?"

"Yeah. We're both fine. Just a little shook up.

"I would be to. Oh god, that poor child. I hope you guys get all the help you can get during this time honey."

"Me too Linda. Me too. We're going to lunch in a little bit. Want to join us?"

"I'd love to, honey, but they got me stuck at work."

"Aww that sucks Linda. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time I'll come."

"I'll call you back later. Okay Lin?"

"Alright Sam. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Sam."

I clicked end, and sighed, leaning on the car. The wind picked up a little, rustling the leaves on the trees. The sun is shining, the birds are singing. The service was in a few days. I didn't know if I could handle it. No, I would be strong, strong for both of us, for Ariella. I would be strong. For her. We met when we were kids. She went into the army for a few years just as I was getting to be a detective when we got older and were out of college and already living together.

"Ariella. Come on, let's go to lunch."

The little girl squealed. "Yay!" She dropped the ball and ran over to me. I opened the back and she got in, putting on her seatbelt. Carol came over and got into the driver's side, and I got into the passenger side.

Carol starts the car, and drives off to a local cafe. On the way there, I turn up the radio. The song was over. I didn't ever want to hear it again. Maybe in private. Ariella was twelve years old. We had adopted her when she was six. She had told us herself that she wanted two mommies. She told us why. She said that her daddy had her mommy and he dropped her off as a baby. She had been so insightful for a six- year old little girl. We were very impressed with her intelligence, making us love her even more. She considers us her real family, cause her birth mommy as she had called her, had died giving birth to her, and her father had hurt her before she had Ariella. She doesn't like talking about it and we don't ever bring it up.

Ariella sat in the backseat of her Aunt Carol's car. She looked up at her Mama. The twelve- year old girl saw how sad her Mama was. Mama was sad because a very bad man had killed Mommy. Mama had loved Mommy very much. Ariella made a note that she also lost her mommy too. She had loved mommy too. She missed mommy. Ariella held back tears, squeezing her eyes shut. She remembered that night. She remembers being put to sleep by her parents, she remembers being almost asleep when she hears a voice, a man's voice. She heard him tell her mommy to do something, and when she said no, Ariella heard a gunshot. She heard Mama scream. She stayed in her room, like they had taught her, and when she thought it was safe, she came out of her room. She saw the blood, and started crying. A police officer had seen her and picked her up and brought her outside to her Mama. Mama was crying. Ariella was crying. It was all very sad. Ariella missed her mommy so much. Ariella wanted to cry, she wanted to cry. Ariella shook her head. No, No, she wouldn't cry. Big girls don't cry, Big girls are strong. Ariella told herself.

Once we arrived at the Cafe and parked. I got out and Ariella and Carol followed. The three of us walked inside, and were seated in a booth. A waitress comes over and her name is Laura.

"Good afternoon ladies, the normal?"

Carol answered. "You got it Laura."

"Alrighty! I'll be back."

Laura leaves, and We are left to our own devices. Ten minutes later, Laura comes back with our drinks.

"Your food will be ready shortly ladies." Laura said, and smiled.

"Thank you." Carol said.

"Yeah, thank you." I said, and looked at Ariella, who looked at Laura. "Thank you."

"No problem ladies."

Laura leaves, and we are left to our own devices again. Ariella takes a sip of her root beer and then she just stares into space. I was worried for her, and I'm sure she's worried about me too. I wouldn't want to talk about it either. I understand how she feels, all the loss, all the pain.

Laura came back with our food, placing the plates in front of us. "Enjoy ladies."

"We will, thanks Laur."

"You're welcome." And then she was gone again. We said a small prayer, and then we began to eat. No one spoke, there was no need to say anything. Not after what happened. Thirty minutes pass, and we were done. We paid, and left. We got back in the car.

"So, what do you want to do now Ariella?"

Ariella looked at me. "Something fun."

"Something fun? How about we go to Disney world?"

Ariella's eyes lit up. "Disney world sounds really fun."

I smiled. "I knew you'd like that idea."

"Come on Carol, let's get Ariella here to Disney world."

"That sounds fun."

"Yay! Come on let's go!"

"This will be so great."

Carol backs up and drives towards Disney world. It wasn't a long drive, just some little ways out from where we were, but we eventually made it. The car line was long, but we didn't mind, it always was. We had some time to kill. We played car games. The line moved along, as we waited.

"This line is taking forever." Ariella groaned.

"I know baby. It is taking forever. We just have to wait a little bit."

The line moved up more, and we could see the parking lot.

"We're almost there Mama!"

"Yeah Baby, we are." I smiled. I loved it when my little girl was happy.

"We're almost there Aunt Carol."

Carol smiled. "Yes, we are. This is so exciting."

The line moved more and we were finally in the parking lot. Now… we just had to find a parking space. This was going to be so much fun. We drove around, trying to find a spot, and eventually we found one. We all get out and start walking towards the entrance, holding each other's hands.

This was going to be a fun day, and nothing could ruin it. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin our day out. We needed this, a good day, to ease the pain from yesterday. We paid for our tickets, and walked into the most magical place on earth. Disney world.

 **THREE**

The killer was sitting at a table outside of a local restaurant, watching people as they went along their way. He had killed that Cassandra chick, should have killed the wife and kid too. He could tell they were married because he saw a wedding photo. He saw a picture of the women and the little girl on the table by the door. He had taken a bracelet from the dead chick. It had to be worth something. Those cops didn't know what he looked like. He had a mask on, Detective Sunday didn't know either. He knew her, but she had forgotten who he was, and he punished her by putting bullets in her wife. He seen the detective on Tv and they'd praise her for cracking a case. Some big shot she was. He was going to make her pay. He didn't just go into the house to rob them blind, he was there for murder. Two women shouldn't be married. That's what he thought. He thinks to himself, maybe I should clean up this city. He stands up and leaves the table, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He puts it in his mouth, and drags the smoke out. He sees a couple, two men walking down the street. He just spotted his next victims. He was what people called, Homophobic. Damn straight. He was just going to have to get rid of one homosexual couple at a time, then the world would be a better place. There were other people who agreed but wouldn't act upon it. He guessed he was the one who had to do it. He had to shoot that chick, the bitch wouldn't move, she was driving him crazy so he shot her. It felt good. He liked it, liked hearing the screams. He took off after he had grabbed the bracelet. He fingered the bracelet around in his hand, smiling to himself. He knew what he had to do, and he wasn't going to let Samantha Sunday stop him. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

He walks down the street, keeping a small distance from the couple so as not to cause suspicion. The couple kept walking, they were close to each other, and very much in love. It made the killer sick. The couple held each other's hands, leaning in close. He would make his move very soon. The couple boarded a bus. He would find them soon enough.

The couple sat together on the bus. They talked to each other and laughed. The killer had gotten a car, and was following the bus. He waits for the right time. As the couple gets off the bus, he follows them but keeps back.

"You ready to tie the knot?" One asked.

"I've been ready for a while. I'm just glad it's with you."

"Me too."

"I can't wait! I want to get married right now."

"Just be patient okay?" The other laughed.

"Okay fine. I will for you."

The couple shared a sweet embrace, and pulled away and continued walking.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know, I think we are just walking around."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

The couple walked into a restaurant. An hour later, they came back out.

"That was delicious."

"It was an excellent choice."

"Let's go home now."

"Yeah, I'm tired, I just want to take a nap."

The couple hops on another bus and they head home. The killer curses, next time he'll get them.

The couple arrives at home.

"Henry, I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright Gerald. Sleep well."

Gerald gives Henry a kiss on his cheek and went into the bedroom, and he laid down on the bed. He was so tired. Henry watches TV on the couch in the living room. It had been a long day. Henry fell asleep on the couch. The TV was still playing in the background as it got later.

The killer went to his own home, to think of a plan, a good plan that must be thought out. Careful and precise, it must be perfect. He would have to wait a few days before he executed his plan. For now, he would sleep.

 **FOUR**

We walked around the park, and met all the Disney princess's and even rode space mountain. It was a good day. I had to carry my twelve-year daughter because she fell asleep.

"Well she had fun, didn't she?" Carol asked, as we walked to the car.

"Yeah." I said. "She did, and I did too, surprisingly."

"I did too. We have to do this again."

"We should, but we have other things to do first."

"Yeah…we do."

We get to the car, and I lay Ariella in the back, buckling her in, and then closing the door. I get into the front, and Carol gets in after. She shuts her door, I shut mine, and she starts the car up and we leave to go home. The ride was quiet. When we get home, I carry Ariella inside, and put her in her bed. Tomorrow was the service. I had to be strong. I went to my old room that I had shared with my sister. I laid on the bed, thinking to myself. I missed her so much. God, I missed her so much. Why did she have to be taken away? Why her? Why not me? Why do I have to suffer like this? Why does our family have to suffer? I sat up and went outside. It was too quiet.

I decided I needed to walk around, get some air. Maybe that would help me. I walked around the block, the cool air whipping my hair around. I looked at my wedding ring on my finger as I remembered when we first met. _Five years old and my parents knew that I wasn't going to be into boys. It was the first day of kindergarten and we were in the same class, and the teacher paired us together._

" _Hi! My name is Cassandra Anne Lippe. What's yours?" The girl with the pigtails asked me. I looked at her._

" _I'm Samantha Sunday."_

 _Cassandra blinks. "Your name is so cool!"_

 _It was my turn to blink. "Really?"_

" _Yeah! Wanna be friends?"_

" _Sure!"_

" _Yay!"_

 _And from that day on, we were inseparable. Nothing could keep us apart. First grade, second grade, Third, Fourth, Fifth, and then we got into middle school. We kept our relationship quiet for three years before we told our parents who were, to our surprise, supportive. We had been so afraid that they would disown us like we had seen so many stories about. We had both of our parents present to tell them._

" _If you two are happy together, then we are happy for you too. We were actually rooting for you." My mom said, and my dad nodded. Cassandra's parents nodded as well._

" _We were so hoping you'd get together." They said._

 _We dated until the day it was announced that Same sex marriage was legal, and the world celebrated, well those that were supportive did. She had taken us to our favorite spot, had the most romantic picnic all laid out and that's when she got on one knee and presented the ring, and she asked me to marry her and I said yes, no I squealed it._

I shook my head, the memories fading away. I sighed. God, I missed her SO MUCH. I just wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I wanted to get her killer and watch him burn. I crossed the street, and went to our favorite spot. This is where I said I wanted her buried. This is where she would have wanted to be buried.

" _ **You have to bury me here if I ever die okay Sam?"**_ _Cassandra had said one day as we were laying on the blanket. I looked at her, and promised._

" _ **Okay, I promise."**_

I sat on the ground and I cried to myself and then after I was done, I went home. The next day, it was time to put my beloved wife to rest. My parents, my sister, Cassandra's parents, and her sister, and the rest of the family were there, dressed in black. The priest said,

"We are gathered here today to let everyone know that angel has flown to heaven. She is at peace, and is with the lord. She will be missed dearly. Her wife, her daughter, her parents, her sister, her family is gathered here to say goodbye. She was too young, a bright light. Behind the family, was a group of soldiers who gave Cassandra a military salute and fired off ten times.

I couldn't do it. I dropped to my knees. Ariella at my side, sobbing with me. "Cassandra. Don't leave us. Please, God, bring her back. Please, I can't, we can't live without her. The casket was draped in the American flag. I was so heartbroken. Our poor daughter watched her Mama die. The girl must be traumatized. oh, my poor baby. We needed to talk to that therapist at some point. My sister scheduled an appointment today. That was nice of her.

 _The kids at school, they had found out about Cassandra and they asked Ariella questions, too many questions. Most were nice, but some were not._

 _"I'm sorry about your mama."_

 _"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"_

 _"That's horrible are you okay?"_

 _"Ha-ha, the Bitch deserved it. She was married to another woman." a Boy said. Ariella punched him in the face so hard, that he slid across the hallway floor. She ran away crying. Her Three best friends running after her._

 _"Ariella, Wait!"_

Ariella shook her head, wishing the memory would go away.

 **FIVE**

After the funeral, People started to leave, and soon the only ones left were Ariella and myself. Carol sat out in the car and waited for us. I took Ariella's hand and we walked out of the cemetery. Ariella squeezed my hand, and she gets into the back as I get into the front. Carol looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder, and squeezes it and then she turns to start to drive. We were heading to our appointment and the ride was quiet.

We eventually made it to the building and we got out of the car, and walked towards the building. The office was on the fourth floor. It was quiet, too quiet. We boarded the elevator, and I pressed the button labeled four. The doors close. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping! The doors open to the fourth floor and Carol leads us to the office. She opens the door, and lets us inside. We are the only ones there. There is a TV and a few chairs, so Ariella sits down and watches whatever that was on. Carol went to the front and told us who we were and then we both sat down. A few minutes later, a woman called myself and Ariella, and she leads us to separate rooms. One is for children and the other was for adults. My therapist, was a small woman. She had brown eyes, blonde hair, and was very petite. She had glasses like me.

" Hey Mrs. Sunday, my name is Sarah Hollywood and I'm here to help you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it and then she sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I sat. She grabbed her pad and pen, and crossed her legs.

" Okay. Let's get started. I want to remind you that this is a safe space. There isn't anything you can't do in this room. No one will know what you tell me outside of this room either. It's safe. Samantha. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

She smiles. "Okay. So, Samantha. Can I call you that?"

I nod again, and she continues. "So, Samantha. How are you feeling?"

I sighed. There was no point in saying "I'm fine." Because that was a lie.

" Lost. Hurt. Afraid. Lonely. Heartbroken. Depressed."

Hollywood Listens and nods. "And how long have you been feeling this way?"

" Since I-we lost her. Ariella...my-our daughter...I'm worried for her."

"I'm sorry for both of your losses, I have no idea what that feels like. Talking about it helps a lot."

"Yeah…that's what everyone says."

"Okay. Here's what we will do. You can tell me what happened if you want."

"You want me to tell you what happened that night?"

"Only if you want."

I took a deep breathe. "We were watching our favorite movie, and we were so happy…and this guy just comes in and starts demanding things. He was pointing a gun at me and Cassandra stood in front of me. He told her to move or he'd shoot. She didn't and then he did. He ran out of the house. He was wearing a mask."

"A Mask? Did you see what color his eyes were?"

"One was blue and the other was green. He said he knew me. I have no idea who he was, but he said that it was my fault."

"How?"

"I don't know how…I really don't."

In the room over, Ariella was talking to a child therapist, her name was Caroline Atkinson

"So, tell me Ariella, how are you feeling today?"

Ariella shrugs, not saying anything or really looking at the woman in front of her. Caroline sighed. She had to be patient. This was a child she was dealing with. She had to be very patient.

"Ariella. I want to help you. You have to let me help you."

"My Mama is gone and she's not coming back. How are you going to help me?"

"We can talk about how we are feeling and see what we can do to help."

Ariella pulled herself into a fetal position and her shoulders were sagging.

"It's okay Ariella, just let it all out."

After the sessions ended, we went home. Ariella and I had both been diagnosed with depression. That didn't really help us in the situation though anyway. Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. Cassandra is gone, she's gone, and she isn't coming back.

 _It was Cassandra's birthday and it was the most perfect day to go to the beach, so we did. We packed a bag filled with towels, snacks, drinks, sunscreen, goggles, and whatever else we needed. We put on our swimsuits and headed towards the beach. We decided to eat some lunch at the restaurant on the water when we got there. We had invited our friends with us and it was so much fun. After we ate, we went out onto the beach and laid out for a while. We had music playing and everyone was enjoying themselves. We swam in the water, and we looked for seashells, and everyone was so happy. Soon it was time to go home, we packed up and left. It was a good day._

It was a good memory because those are all we have left of her. We must never forget them. I told Ariella that we should write down all the memories we had so we didn't forget. She liked the idea and wanted to do it when we got home. I let her as soon as we got there. She ran inside and went to her room and didn't come out for a few hours. I decided that I should write them down too.

 **April 12th, 2011. Our wedding day**

 **June 16** **th** **, 2011. The day we adopted Ariella and her birthday.**

 **March 3** **rd** **, 2015. Beach day on Cassandra's birthday.**

 **August 19** **th** **, 1989. First day of Kindergarten. Met Cassandra.**

 **April 3** **rd** **my birthday.**

 **March 3** **rd** **, 1989 Cassandra's birthday.**

I sighed. "What do I do...now? How do I remember her…?" I thought to myself. How do I do this…how will I get through this? How will Ariella get through this? Tomorrow I must go back to work. I will see if my partner got anything new. I decided to call her, my partner Linda March to ask her if she found anything new. I dialed her number, and it rang, and she picked up on the third ring.

"Samantha, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just calling to see if you got any find anything new."

"About the Case? Yeah. We got something, a couple said they felt like they were being followed by a man. The same man that…well."

"Yeah? Thanks for the update. I'm coming in tomorrow."

"You sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

 **SIX**

The next day, after dropping Ariella off at school, I went to work. I headed toward the precinct. I shouldn't be here, but I can't stay at home. Not at my home. I have nowhere to go, the only choice is to go to work. I can work a different case, to keep my mind off my own. Anything, I just need to do something. I know they won't let me work the case, but I can be updated. On the way inside, I saw a man, he was dressed in a white T-shirt, and khaki shorts, and a baseball cap. He was walking towards me. I practically ran inside, shutting the doors behind me, trying to catch my breath. I looked out the door to see if he was still there. It was him, he killed her. He's here, he's going to kill me. No, I won't let him. He's risking himself coming here. The sucker walked right through the doors. I was already half way across the building heading toward my shared office with my partner. She's been my partner for all my years on the force. She was my second-best friend besides Cassandra. She was the one I went to, after it happened. She was the shoulder I could cry on, the only one besides Cassandra that was there when it got rough. My family, of course, is always there for me when I need them, but when Cassandra was away for months, Linda was the one to help me take care of Ariella.

Linda looked up from her desk. "Hey Samantha, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess. I just miss her."

Linda gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know…We all do." She nods and clears her throat.

I smile. "So, Linda, how are you?"

"I'm exhausted, we have been working on your case nonstop."

"Well, that's good. I wish I could work it with you, but it's protocol."

Linda nods in agreement. "Yeah, sorry Sam. Wish you could. It would be fun."

"Yeah. It would be. Well…I'll be on my side, if you need me."

"I'll holler."

"Alright." And I walked into my side of our office.

Linda was watching me, I didn't know she was. Linda thought to herself, soon you will be mine Samantha, soon. Linda picked up her phone.

"Hey Samantha, I got to take a call, I'll be right back."

I nod, and she walks to a secluded place and dials a number. It rings three times and a man picks up.

"Hey Linda, have you won her heart yet?"

"Not yet. But I will. I feel a little wrong for doing this…"

"Don't be. That Bitch Cassandra stole your girl, little sis. You just have to win her heart."

"How do I do that without revealing anything?"

"It's easy. Just let it happen naturally."

Linda sighs, thinking for a moment before answering. "Okay."

"Now go get her, only you deserve her. I was tracking another couple, but they bored me. I'll get them later."

"Okay big bro."

"That's my girl. Bye now Linda."

"Bye, see you soon."

"See you soon." And then he hangs up. She sighs again and puts her phone in her pocket, and walked back inside. She was already in love with Samantha, it shouldn't be that hard. She didn't want to tell her yet. Heading back into our shared office, she smiled at me. I waved, smiling, and went back to working. She sat down and decided to do some paperwork.

Meanwhile, across town, not that far from the precinct, Ariella was at school, and she was quiet, too quiet it seemed for her teachers, who thought she wasn't paying attention. On the board, the teacher was writing down the assignment for what the students were supposed to do. This teacher didn't know about Ariella losing one of her parents. Ariella was writing in her journal, blocking everything out when suddenly her journal was snatched out of her hands.

"Ariella, what is so important that you have to write about it right now?"

"H-hey that's mine! Give it back."

"No, I will NOT give it back. Whatever it is, it isn't important."

Some students were protesting, shouting that it wasn't fair for the teacher to take Ariella's journal.

"Hey leave her alone! Give her back the journal, it isn't yours. It's none of your business what she is writing." A girl, Ariella's age called out. Her name was Lilian Hashemite, she was Ariella's best friend.

"She wasn't paying attention." The teacher countered and put the journal back on Ariella's desk.

"Ariella, I want to speak to your parents. Both here."

Ariella stood up, her hands balled up into fists.

"You can't speak with them both." She said, through clenched teeth.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because…" Ariella answers, trying to calm herself.

"One of them is dead…" She whispered.

"Speak up Ariella, I didn't hear you."

"I said, because ONE OF THEM IS DEAD!" She shouted, breathing hard, her face red.

 **SEVEN**

The teacher blinked, and put a hand over her mouth. She started stuttering.

"Ariella. I'm so sorry…I didn't kno-"

"It's fine, whatever. It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone, okay?"

The teacher nodded. "Of course, I was insensitive. I'm sorry."

"Can we get back to whatever we were doing please?"

"Yes…yes, right. Okay…Class. Let's get back to the lesson."

The lesson went on for the rest of the class time, and then the bell rang. Thank goodness it had been the last class of the day. Her mama was going to pick her up after work today. Following the crowd outside, she waits for her Mama. When she sees the black car pulling up, she smiled and climbed in as it stopped in front of her. I saw my daughter waiting for me by the curb and I kissed her forehead as she got into the car.

"Hey Baby. How was school today?" I asked.

"It was frustrating." Ariella responded, fidgeting with her jacket.

"How so?" I asked, as we drove off.

"I was writing in my journal and the teacher took it from me. she wouldn't give it back until after I told her why I had it. She said she wanted to talk to both of my parents…I told her she couldn't, and she asked why, and I told her. She gave it back after that."

"I see…well at least she won't take it from you again."

"Yeah. She won't."

Neither of us said anything else after that. It was a quiet ride back home. We couldn't go back to our apartment because it was still under in, investigation, so we are staying with my parents for a while. There wasn't really anything to say, so we ride in silence. It didn't take long to get back to my parent's house. As soon as we parked, Ariella ran inside the house without a word. I sighed and got out of the car and followed her inside. When I walked in, the smell of food hit me in waves and I went to the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner. It reminded me of Pizza nights with Cassandra on Fridays.

 _It's Friday night, which means pizza. Cassandra is in the kitchen rocking out to AC/DC's Thunderstruck, and she just so happened to be wearing a AC/DC shirt too. It was one of her favorites. I come up behind her and kissed her cheek._

" _Hey Cassi. What are you cooking?"_

" _Pizza."_

" _Sounds yummy."_

" _Yep."_

" _You are jamming out to Thunderstruck?"_

" _Yep." She put emphasis on the letter "p" making it pop._

 _I pulled her into a hug and we danced. She put on a slow song and we danced together, moving as one._

" _I love you so much Cassandra Sunday."_

" _Love you too Samantha Sunday."_

 _A small voice calls out. "I love you both more!"_

 _We both laugh, and embrace our daughter. "Hey munchkin, how does pizza sound?" Cassandra suggested, peering down at six-year-old Ariella._

" _Yay, Pizza!" The little girl squealed. I laughed, Hugging Cassandra, and kissing her._

" _You are so beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't." I told her and kissed her again, deeper this time. She laughed, god how I love her laugh. It's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard._

" _I won't forget it Sami." She kissed me back. "I promise."_

" _Hey!" a tiny body squeezes between us. "Are we going to make the pizza or what?"_

 _Cassandra looked at me and we shared a look, and then we laughed._

" _Of course." We said together._

I blink away the memory and it fades. My mother's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Samantha, Samantha are you alright? You just blanked out for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Okay dear. Just making sure you are alright." My mother replied, and went back to cooking. I sat there at the table in silence. I don't play much classic rock anymore, and Ariella refuses to listen to AC/DC anymore.

I sleep in her shirt sometimes. I don't wash it because it still smells like her. I miss her so much…

Cassandra come back to me.


End file.
